


Migé's Turn

by yummy_mingjien



Series: Bathroom Series [2]
Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Nudity, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: Next installment of my bathroom series. Migé gets attacked by an overenthusiastic, wet and naked Ville.





	Migé's Turn

_Migé POV_

 

Ville just left the shower when I entered the bathroom. An evil grin was the only warning I got before a very naked and wet Ville pounced on me. He knocked me off my feet and I landed rather painfully on my ass. Ville didn’t care and continued his attack, now maniacally laughing. His long fingers poked and tickled mercilessly my exposed sides. I tried to fight him off but he’s far stronger than he looks. I was reduced to helpless giggling and rather unmanly shrieking.

“Ah! Ville mercy!” I panted.

That just drove him on. “No way. I’m having far to much fun.” He answered grinning. He pressed his lips against my belly and started to blow.

“Ville!” I tried to sound indignant, but it was more a squeal than anything else. Suddenly a sharp pain from my belly caused me to yelp.

“You bit me.” I couldn’t believe it.

Ville stopped tickling. His face was now right above mine. “I love your belly, Migé.” He gave me a naughty smile. “It’s so biteable.” He made a cute little growling noise.

For a moment I just stared at him then I cracked up laughing. It was such a typical Ville-thing to say. He joined my laughing and collapsed on top of me. I gave him a shove.

“Ville you’re crushing me.”

He rolled off me.

“Had enough fun?” I asked. “We should go to bed. We have an early interview tomorrow.”

He made a face. Then with a fast move he was on his knees and sank his teeth again into my flesh.

“Outch! You asshole!”

“You’re just too tempting, Migé.” he flashed my a wide smile, “Good night.” Gracefully he got up and left the bathroom as if nothing happened. I shook my head in wonder. Ville was weird sometimes. After all these years of our friendship I learned to live with it even if it meant I had to constantly wear a shirt for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
